Letters from the High King's court
by Uyanga
Summary: What happens when a Mary-Sue decides to enter Narnia in order to seduce the High King. The situation hardly gets better when Guy Stu comes along determined to sway the two Queens off their feet. Rated K plus for sometimes extreme nastiness
1. Letter the First

**Letters from the High King's court**

An Epistolary fan fiction 

Letter the First: To the second Duke of Kenworthy from Lady Prenoria Mary Daphne Anar, his sister

**1st ****of the month of Greenroof**

My dear brother,

I have just begun my journey to the Land of Narnia. At the rate I am traveling I expect to arrive at the High King's court (and you know I am a good judge of the passing of time) by noon tomorrow. I shall, of course, keep you up to date with my, undoubtedly successful efforts to court the High King. I fully believe I will be the High Queen by this time next month and you are the first person I am inviting to my wedding. If I do not find the High King's sisters' to my satisfaction perhaps I will make your what's-her-name wife my maid-of-honor. I suppose she _is_all right? Be sure to write to your favorite sister, the High King's future wife, soon.

Affectionately,

Daphne


	2. Letter the Second

Letter the Second: From the Second Duke of Kenworthy to his sister, the exalted Lady Daphne

**3****rd**** of the month of Greenroof**

My Dearest Daphne,

First of all let me congratulate you on your wonderful new idea to marry the High King of Narnia. No one else would be more suited to the title of High Queen and no one less than High King Peter could be deserving of you. (Our own King, besides being a mere _king,_ has a hair lip after all. Just the mere thought of him gives me the shudders.) I will be delighted to attend your wedding. (By the way, there is no need to include Alice in the festivities, you know. I loathe the idea of having to spend three whole days in a carriage with only _her _for company.) I assure you, my dear, there is no reason to invite her to your wedding.

And secondly, I'd like to apologize for the delay in answering your letter. My no-good-valet and my no-good-wife forgot to tell me your letter had arrived last night. Can you believe it? Forgot! But I mustn't get angry; I can't expect everyone to be in the same intelligence circle as we are now can I?

Well, I must get going, a man such as I have much to do and alas, little time for himself. Even to write to his little sister.

Kenworth

The Author, who has happily come into possession of this letter through certain unusual circumstances, begs the Readers to know that unlike Kenworth, she is well aware of the difference between a harelip and a hair lip.


	3. Letter the Third

Letter the Third: To King Edmund from his brother, the High King.

**3****rd**** of the month of Greenroof**

Dear Ed,

We have just reached the border and are taking a short rest. So far I see no sign of the giants but we shall be engaged in battle soon, I daresay. Terribly sorry I had to leave so quickly. I hope I'm not leaving you with too big a workload. Tell Lucy to have fun this week and that Susan needn't worry for me. Orieus and I think this trouble with the giants will be settled by the end of this week. Don't let my absence keep you from enjoying the Spring Festivities, brother. Watch over the girls and don't overexert yourself too much.

Love,

Peter


	4. Letter the Fourth

Letter the Fourth: To King Peter from his brother King Edmund

**Same Day**

Peter,

I'm in a bit of a rush as I'm about to go over the grounds with the moles. We have decided to have the garden party tonight. I suppose it's a bit redundant to say this but be careful Peter. Giants are dangerous when upset. And you needn't worry about having left me with too much to do; I have already met with half the people on your waiting list and will finish with the other half tomorrow. Got to dash, we'll be lucky to finish before sundown.

Take care,

Edmund

P.S. Skye tells me it might rain tonight in the North


	5. Letter the Fifth

Letter the Fifth: From the Lady Daphne to her esteemed sibling, the Duke of Kenworthy

**5****th**** of the month of Greenroof**

My Dear Brother,

I was most unfortunately delayed by the infernal rain and have arrived at Cair Paravel only this afternoon. As luck would have it (can you believe it? I have always been blessed with good fortune) the High King is away on a campaign and I was received by his brother Edward. Or was it Edwin? At any rate, the blunderbuss acted all strange and stammered and dropped his gloves a great deal before summoning his sister Susan. (And she is in looks a singularly unremarkable woman, I assure you.) Susan herself escorted me to the garden party they were having.

That was fairly nice as I got the chance to wear my new pink dress. The silk was elegant without being too showy. I will confide in you that many a lord turned his head to look at me. Assuredly, they were stunned by my good looks, (of a part you most certainly inherited from our parents) for they simply could not look away. I was enjoying the party and had begun to forget my former disappointment at the High King's untimely disappearance when dinner was announced. Queen Lucy made me sit below the 3rd Earl of Beaversdam! As if she did not know that, as the 6th Countess of Anar, I have precedence over all the Earls and Countesses in the North. I am well versed in the dates of when each Barony, Earldom and Dukedom was created in Narnia, Archenland and our own country of Choir. (Which this Queen is certainly not) Don't I, brother, hold one of the most ancient titles in all of Choir and deserve all the privileges it brings? Nevertheless, I am not one to make a public spectacle and accepted the situation with good grace. I treated the Earl very graciously as it was not _his_ fault the Queen made such an embarrassing mistake. I _am_ just after all.

I was much startled upon arrival, to find that this land is inhabited with frightful beasts that talk. Isn't it horrible? Apparently, the _animals_ are treated with as much respect as humans here. (I was able to discover this through my excellent observational skills.) I fact, your sister saw several _beings_ with bodies like humans (_Bare_-chested Ken!) and legs like goats sitting above her at the table. I didn't stare, because I know it's rude, but I wanted to. (Good thing I have a great deal of self-discipline) What odd people these Narnian Queens and King are. No doubt these beasts are taking advantage of the High King's absence to run amok and will be taught their place as soon as he returns. (His brother was simply frightful-laughing and drinking with them as if they were friends) I am rather unsatisfied with tonight's turn of events (although I always count my blessings) but never one to give up, I shall wait patiently for the High King to return (A week, a whole week! Aren't I pitiful?), whereupon I shall continue my plans for the future. In the meantime, I will make sure I enter his siblings' good graces (No hard feat for me, you know) and remain,

Your darling sister,

Daphne

P.S. I noticed King Edwin staring at me a lot but I want nothing to do with _him_.


	6. Letter the Sixth

Letter the Sixth: To the High King Peter from his sister, the Queen Susan of Narnia

**Same Day**

Dear Peter,

I-um-had a _lovely_time today. I was afraid we wouldn't finish decorating in time, but Edmund was a great help to Lucy and me. You must tell him to slow down for he positively did not rest a single minute today. We met some- _interesting_- people at the Garden Party. I, uh, met Lady Prenoria from Choir for the first time. She's, she's very interesting. She had a different sense of style that was-um-interesting.

I must go bid farewell to the guests and say a kind word to the Duke of Beaversdam, too. He looked down after the party.

Oh, do be careful Peter! And come home soon!

Your loving sister,

Susan

~the Gentle


	7. Letter the Seventh

Letter the Seventh: To the High King from his sister Queen Lucy

**Same Day**

Dearest brother,

We had a wonderful time this evening at the Garden Party.

Lady Giles came into my room afterward and we chatted a good deal. She just left a minute ago. All of the invited guests arrived and Susan was satisfied. Although, we _did_ receive a bit of a surprise when an unexpected person arrived. Say, Peter, why _was_ this Lady Prenoria on your list of people to meet with? Ed was, to put it lightly, taken aback. Honestly, you should have seen her when she came sailing down the stairs wearing a ridiculously pink dress. Oh, how it glittered! I saw pink spots the whole evening.

I don't mean to make fun of, or criticize, anybody and I'm sure Lady Prenoria is a very nice person inside but I was rather upset that she slighted the Duke of Beaversdam repeatedly. Especially since he was the guest of honor. She behaved rudely and acted as if she wanted to sit no lower down the table than Susan. There were five Dukes and a Marquis present and since it was a formal affair they had to be sat above her. Perhaps she assumed the duke was still an Earl? Susan thought so but you made him duke ages ago, didn't you? At any rate, the poor Duke of Beaversdam was very much shaken and Susan had to reassure him a great deal.

I _told_ him to stop but Ed kept staring at her! It would have been extremely funny if it weren't worrying. I nearly burst into laughter when I saw the way Sir Peridan made a face as she passed in front of him. (Not like him to behave rudely towards a lady but her perfume was objectionably strong.) Yet despite all that the evening was lovely; I only wish you could have been here. I hear a garbling noise outside. That will be Edmund, he's not coherent tonight. I will write soon, I must go comfort him.

Lots of love,

Lucy


	8. Lettter the Eighth

Letter the eighth

**Same Day**

**Peter**,

Who is this Lady Prenoria? Please-**please**-_please_ tell me you did not intend to court her.

As yor brother I have never asked anyhting unreasonable from you, but please don't even _**think**___of marying her. Or _**anyone**_like her for that matter. Tell me that this girl who barged into my room like the High Queen of Narnia (Oh Aslan forbid!) came of her own accord and _not_ because you invited her here! _**Why**___on earht was her name written under the heading, **urgent**and _**important**_? Tell me she is not more important to you than your only brothers sanity.

Edmund


	9. Letter the Ninth

Letter the Ninth: From the handsome and extremely brilliant Kenworth to his darling sister, Daphne.

**7****th**** of the month of Greenroof**

Dearest Daphne,

I am most grieved to hear that you were delayed in your journey to Narnia. And I am indignant at the Queen's treatment of you. However, persistence in so fine a young lady can only bring good tidings and you shall soon enough be High Queen over Lucy herself. And think of it, even her elder sister Susan too!

So, dear sister, think only of your goal, keep in mind you shall one day sit at the very _head_ of the table, and carry on bravely.

Your brother,

Kenworth


	10. Letter the Tenth

Letter the Tenth: A letter home from the High King

**7****th**** of the month of Greenroof**

Dear Edmund, Susan and Lucy,

Having received all your letters (including the additional two you sent me, Edmund) I feel it my duty as High King and eldest brother to assure you that I had absolutely no idea that such a woman was coming in my absence. In the letter written to me by the lady's secretary I was made to understand her brother was coming to talk of matters of state. NOT the lady herself. However, in light of our brother's apparent extreme discomfort at the idea of entertaining the Lady Daphne I shall make it my priority to return home as soon as I can. (Forgive me, Edmund, but I can't help but find your panicking rather amusing. Have we never had young women stay at the castle with us before?) Expect me in the eve three days from now.

Peter

~the Magnificent


	11. Letter the Eleventh

Letter the Eleventh: To the Duke of Anar House from the lady of the same

**8th****of the month of Greenwood**

My dearest Kenworth,

Your letter did me no end of good and I began my day full of hope and confidence. Today a formal ball will take place and I shall use the opportunity to be charming King Edmund. Why, you ask? Because I have learned, through my excellent communication skills, that King Edmund caused my Peter to leave the campaign in the hands of his general and head home at once. He will be here in two days. Aren't I simply wonderful? King Edmund was obviously struck by my flawless beauty and impeccable conduct and decided I was the one for his elder brother immediately. Clumsy, loud, raucous, beet faced stutterer that he is, he cares enough for his brother to want to secure a good marriage for him, and holds enough influence over him to make him leave in the middle of a war, that I shall esteem him very highly from now on. So much so that I shall let him have the first dance with me tonight. The two queens are presumably holding this ball in my honor and so by dancing with their brother first I will win their gratitude as well. (That is called killing two birds with one stone. But I am so tender-heart ed I would never hurt a single living being.)

I must go, dear brother, I plan to help the queens with their decorating today. If it is _my_ ball it has got to have _my_feel to it.

Love from,

Daphne

The Author entreats the Readers to hold Lady Daphne and Lady Daphne alone responsible for the mistakes in this piece of writing.


	12. Letter the Twelfth

Letter the Twelfth: To King Peter from his sister the Queen Susan

**8****th**** of the month of Greenroof**

Dear Peter,

Your letter arrived this morning. It is such a comfort to know you will be here by the day after tomorrow. Shall I tell you today's news?

I confess I have a raging headache right now and if I write incoherently you will excuse me.

Poseign's leave of absence has finished and he came back from visiting his mother today. It was such an awfully good feeling to see him and know that at least one sensible person would be keeping me company until you came. Sir Peridan was prone to giggles, Lucy abandoned me completely and took refuge in the stables (if Lady Daphne, that's her preferred name, meddled in everything today then she certainly refused to put a single foot in there), and Edmund simply skulked in your study poring over some papers.

She wanted to help us decorate the ballroom today and she did. I thought it would be a polite thing to do to let her. Needless to say, I regret it. Lucy is mad at me and won't come out from Destrier's stable.

I have no energy to go into detail about that so perhaps Lucy will tell you in her letter. That is, if she deigns to come out from the straw in the near future at all.

Oh, and, Lady Daphne accidentally hurt Destrier's leg today, I'm sorry. I know he's your favorite racehorse but Phillip tells me hoof injuries like that are hardly ever permanent so please don't worry. But of course you will, so I'm blotting this part out.

Poseign is back from Beaversdam by the way. He was visiting his mother if you remember? Why do I feel like I'm repeating myself?

At any rate, it's been such a long day and I am so tired. I miss you terribly; I hope you're in good health. It looks as if it will rain tonight so dress warmly won't you?

Counting the seconds until your return,

Susan


	13. Letter the Thirteenth

Letter the thirteenth: From Miss Cerebella to her sister Marge

**10th****of the month of Greenwood**

Dear Margy,

You wouldn't believe what's happening here at the castle. Our good king and queens have a new guest, Lady Daphne of Choir, and she is simply outrageous. She wears the most eye watering shades of pink imaginable and changes them at least five times a day! I've never met anyone like her and neither has Queen Susan I reckon. She is usually so calm and collected but she acts as if she's trying to sit on a hot stove whenever L.D is around.

I've heard from the cook Cassie who heard it from Lieutenant Fates that the Archenlanden party decided to postpone their trip here because of her! Supposedly, she visited them a while back to arrange a marriage of some sorts but left upon finding that King Lune was too old and Prince Corin too young.

King Edmund stays shut up in the High Kings study, Queen Lu pretends L.D is not there at all when she is not in the stables (tending to the High Kings favorite racehorse or so she says) and Queen Susan is jumpy. The other guests refuse to come down to dinner because Lady Daphne is always there and so us maids have to carry the meals up to the rooms. That's why I didn't write yesterday, by the way. I'm so busy carrying meals and washing miles and miles of pink linen. I wish Lady Daphne wasn't so sloppy. All her pink muslins have stains in them and it's a chore rubbing it out.

Oh no, someone is calling me to clean Lady Daphne's room. Her maid _never_does anything. I _detest_the smell of her perfume. She sprays it over everything and when I carry her sheets it gets on me too. I suppose I have to get it over with.

Love,

Cera

P.S. King Peter couldn't arrive today because it's raining so hard and everyone is dismayed. Some of the guests who came to see him are leaving today after promising to come later. The High King sent word he will be here tomorrow without fail but the idea of spending just one more day in good ol' L.D.'s company seems to be too much for some.


	14. Letter the Fourteenth

Letter the Fourteenth: A dispatch from the High King to Poseign, Captain of King Edmund's Guards

**11th****of the month of Greenwood**

Dear Captain,

I am half an hour's ride away from Cair Pavarel. I plan to make my arrival private and am entering through the smaller western gate rather than the usual south. Of your courtesy, ride out to meet me and bring me up to date on the internal affairs of the castle.

Peter

~Magnificent


	15. Letter the Fifteenth

Letter the Fifteenth

With a good will, Sire. I will inform King Edmund and ride out at once.

Poseign

~Captain of the Guards


	16. Letter the Sixteenth

Letter the Sixteenth: From the esteemed Countess of Anar to the honorable Duke Kenworth

**11****th**** of the month of Greenroof**

My dearest Kenworth,

It is with great irritation that I grudgingly admit my extraordinary inability to charm King Peter on the first attempt. In fact, I am so shocked I cannot think of a single word to describe how I feel right now (even though I've always had a good vocabulary).

When I entered the High Kings Welcome Feast (ten minutes fashionably late) wearing my best low-cut dress all eyes turned to me EXCEPT THOSE BEAUTIFUL BLUE ONES. Why, nobody who has seen me has ever failed to be impressed. It was as if he, the High King, was _trying_to keep his distance from me. I am confident that in a fit of jealousy the two queens told some very false tales about me. And Susan made me sit next to Edmund who wouldn't talk to me all evening so I was very lonely.

I declare today hasn't been a great day at all. In fact, it was a _bad_ day.

Your forlorn sister,

Daphne


	17. Letter the Seventeenth

Letter the Seventeenth: A message from Edmund to his brother

**Same Day**

Do you find my panic amusing still, my king?


	18. Letter the Eighteenth

Letter the Eighteenth: King Peter responds

**Same Day**

Not in the least, my good brother. Accept my heartiest apology?


	19. Letter the Nineteenth

Letter the Nineteenth: From the brilliant Duke Kenwoth of Kenworthy to the equally dazzling Countess Daphne of Castle Sparkle

**14****th**** of the month of Greenwood**

Dearest Daphne,

Your recent letters spoke of much hardship and were so deprived of joy that your brother could hardly contain his emotions in the crevice of his heart. It is pitiful the Queens Lucy and Susan are so petty as to intervene between you and the king simply because of your superior beauty and intelligence. Your last letter especially ignited my fraternal instinct to protect my darling little sister and I took action at once: in two days the Honorable Earl of Wreman, Lord Guy Phillips Earnest Wreman will arrive at Cair Pavarel. He is a fine young man (nearly as handsome as me) and will distract the two jealous queens enough to give you the freedom to pursue your romantic interests successfully.

I salute the future High Queen of Narnia,

Lord Kenworth


	20. Letter the Twentieth

Letter the Twentieth: From Duchess Kenworthy to the High King of Narnia

**12****th**** of the month of Greenroof**

HM the High King your majesty

Your Majesty,

As a former resident of Narnia, and a loyal Narnian in my heart still, I can no longer sit in passive silence and watch the scheming of my husband and his sister. Whether you feel any attraction to her I do not know but before you make any life altering decisions I beseech you to take into consideration that Countess Prenoria Anar desires your majesty's hand in marriage for the sole purpose of becoming our beloved lands highest queen. Sire, be on your guard. Many kingdoms have been destroyed, many Kings ruined by women less capable than she. Listen to your brother, the good King Edmund. His wisdom is much praised in my native woods of Lantern Waste and you will not lose for having listened to it now.

Your faithful servant,

Alice Lushgreen Anar

~Duchess of Kenworthy

I pray the dear Queens are in good health. I still have fond memories of the time Queen Susan came to visit my family in our little cottage.


	21. Letter the Twenty first

Letter the Twenty-first: To the brave Duke of Kenworthy from the first Earl of Wreman, his esteemed friend

**15****th**** of the Month of Greenwood**

Lod Kenworth,

I haw arayved in Narnia. It will take me but a day to reach the residence of the esteemed High King of Narnia and his siblingz. I can promis you thet within a fortnight, either Queen Lucy or the Queen Susan her sister will be my wife and you will be the High Kings Brother-in-Law.

Guy Phillips

P.S. Shall we celebrate thet later, at the Bread and Butter Pub?


	22. Letter the Twenty second

Letter the Twenty-second: A letter from Captain Poseign to King Edmund

**16****th**** of the Month of Greenwood**

Sire,

As ordered I am carefully monitoring the actions of our newest guest, the Lady Daphne. At this moment the lady in question is walking along the beach arm in arm with the High King, enjoying the morning air. Do not be alarmed by this, your Majesty, thinking the High King has changed his mind regarding this woman. Lady Daphne has an extraordinarily strong grip (which I noticed when she single handedly brought the steed Destrier to his knees in order to braid the mane with pink lace) and your brother the High King has no choice but to let her lead him around the beach lest he appear ungentlemanly and impolite. She is trying very hard to convince him to enter the water with her from what I can tell. I see Queen Lucy running after them waving a letter and yelling. She has seen me and is beckoning me to come near as well.

Poseign


	23. Letter the Twenty third

Letter the Twenty-third: A letter from Captain Poseign continued

Sire-

Here is the letter that Queen Lucy received. What do you make of this my king?


	24. Letter the Twenty fourth

Letter the Twenty-fourth: To the Valiant Queen Lucy of Narnia from Lord Guy Phillips Earnest of Wremen County, Choir

**16****th**** of the month of Greenroof**

Greetings, my Fair Queen and Future Bride!

It is with greit pleshure I, Lord Guy, anounce my iminent arrival at the court of the High King.

From the time I was a young lad I have heard greit thing of your majesty. Your goodness of heart, wisdom of words and easyness of manner is legendary in Choir.

At the advice of my dear friend the Duke of Kenworthy I hav desided to kom and take your hand in marriage. I will ov kors court you first because that is wat women wish and because I am good at courting.

I will be dere very soon queen! I send a flower to remind you of me while you eagerly await my arrival!

Truly yours,

Guy Phillip


	25. Letter the Twenty fifth

Letter the Twenty-fifth: A letter from Susan to Lucy

**Same Day**

Dearest Lu,

Please calm down and come eat supper. If you feel you cannot manage that then at the very least, read this.

You know as well as I do that we cannot simply send Lady Daphne and her countryman away as Lord Peridan suggested. It would be a severe breach of etiquette and diplomacy. As rulers of Narnia, we must exhibit better conduct than that. In the future, we shall receive many suitors and they will not always be to our fancy. That does not excuse us from behaving with the utmost decorum and treating all our guests with courtesy. I understand how you feel about Lord Guy's methods of courting and I know it is hard but you must- to put it plainly-grin and bear it and politely let him know of your own feelings without offending him. I know you can do it, Lu. You are not called the Valiant Queen for nothing.

On another note, you'll never guess who Peter heard from yesterday. Alice of Lantern Waste! Do you remember her? Apparently, she is married to Lady Daphne's brother. She wrote to Peter to warn him not to marry Lady Daphne as she does not love him and has ulterior motives. I suppose I'm not _too _surprised to hear that. If it is true it won't be the first time such a thing has happened to one of us. It was nice of her to take the trouble to write us even though we haven't corresponded in years. Should I send her a letter?

Susan


	26. Letter the Twenty sixth

Letter the twenty-sixth: From the brilliant, marvelous, handsome Lord Kenworth to his equally beautiful and charming sister Lady Daphne

**18****th**** of the month of Greenroof**

Sister,

Is your plan going well? Guy has sworn to make one of the queens his betrothed before the month is over. Now that the issue of the jealous queens has been solved, thanks to my ingenuity, it will be easier for you to court the king. Have you begun planning the wedding yet? Since you are always one step ahead I daresay you have.

I have resolved to finally rid myself of this infernal woman who I, in a fit of chivalry, married within a fortnight of meeting. Obviously, it was the worst mistake of my life. Of course, it was probably not my fault any way. Since she is from among the beasts and subhuman creatures that inhabit the woods of Narnia she must have done something to hoodwink me. (Not that this reflects badly on your Peter, my dear, who I am certain is a perfectly fine, perfectly human man) At any rate, her dowry is gone and her company has long since ceased to be enjoyable.

I would have sent her on her way weeks ago if not for the fact she keeps crying and begging to stay a little longer saying she does not have anywhere else to go. I am too kind and gentle for my own good sometimes.

Yours,

Kenworthy


	27. Letter the Twenty seven

Letter the Twenty-seventh: From Lucy to her sister Queen Susan

**20****th**** of the month of Greenroof**

My dearest sister,

I began this missive with the intention of throwing your own words of advice back at you now that _you_ are the object of Lord Guy Phillip Wreman's affections. However, I remembered how awful it was to have that utter buffoon following me around all day tripping on my train, knocking things over, insulting my ladies-in-waiting, loudly boasting of his own nonexistent achievements for hours at a time in the most obnoxious way possible, and making a complete nuisance of himself in general that I begun to rethink my idea. And after seeing your look of abject misery at every meal I became convinced I could not be so mean. As such, you have my most sincere sympathy. I would make more of an effort to divert his attention from you but I have taken your counsel to behave in a manner befitting a queen of Narnia to heart. If I cannot be perfectly charming in his presence then I shall not go near him at all and remain in the stables.

Of course, it looks like I will be in the stables for a long time.

At least Destrier will be receiving plenty of attention, eh? Perhaps you should do what I am doing, Susan. Why don't you spend all your time in the archery field? He has a strong aversion to the sunlight and everything natural so he may well leave you alone if you do that.

Love,

Lucy

P.S. Yes, I remember dear Alice of Lushgreen. She was so sweet and such a help when we had just been crowned kings and queens and didn't quite know what to do on that first official visit to lantern Waste. I'm sorry to hear she has married Lady Daphne's kin and even sorrier we haven't kept in touch. I think you should write to her and invite her to stay with us for a while. I'd tell you all this myself but I daren't risk catching Lord Guy's eye again. Not even for you, my sister. I am terribly sorry, truly I am, but I just can't.


	28. Letter the Twenty eighth

Letter the Twenty-eight: From Lord Guy of Wreman to Queen Susan

**21****st**** of the month of Greenroof**

Oh my lovely Queen Susan who is the apple of my eye,

Why do you insist on spending all day in that dusty field? You know I hav sensitive skin and cannot remain in the sun for long. How will I recite my beyutiful love poems to you if you are so far away? Oh fair Susan please come back inside so we may be together.

Yours forever,

Guy Phillips


	29. Letter the Twenty ninth

Letter the Twenty-ninth: From Guy to Susan

**22****nd**** of the month of Greenroof**

Oh Gentle Queen,

Why do you not reply to my letters? I asked you to meet me on the highest tower last night yet you were not there and I waited all night and now I have the chills. My lady, won't you please make me feel better? Won't you come lissen to the poem I wrote in your onor?

Eternaly yours,

Guy Phillips


	30. Letter the Thirtieth

Letter the Thirtieth: From Alice Lushwood to Queen Susan

**25****th ****of the month of Greenroof**

Your Majesty,

I am humbled you remember me still. My husband has thrown me out of his manor, never mind the fact that I helped him build it and have kept it in order for him ever since. I was in despair and did not know what to do or where to go since I do not have many friends in this land. Imagine my delight and gratitude when my old maid ran after me in the street holding your letter inviting me to stay with you for as long as I wish! Good Blanchet has lent me enough money to last me until I reach Narnia and home. I shall be there within a day or two depending on the speed of the stagecoach horses. Lion be with you my queen!

Yours faithfully,

Alice of Lushgreen


	31. Letter the Thirty first

Letter the Thirty-first: To Kenworth, duke of Kenworthy, from Prenoria Mary Daphne Anar Wreman, his sister and bride of Lord Guy Phillips (who is a much better man than High King what's-his-name)

**26****th**** of the month of Greenroof**

Dear Kenworth,

Between his scheming brother, unattractive sisters and dimwitted courtiers I did not manage to build a good relationship with the High King. It is _his_ loss because I have fallen in love with Guy who is truly the best man in the whole world! I must thank you because if not for you I would never have met my precious Guy. He is far more handsome than High King Peter, far more decorous than King Edmund and best of all, he has no sisters. We have already been married (I'm sorry there was no wedding but we just couldn't bear to wait) and are now traveling the open seas in search for adventure. I must go now, my Guy is calling for me. I remain, your affectionate sister,

Prenoria Mary Daphne Anar Wreman

P.S. Congratulations on getting rid of that unsightly woman. Choose well next time.


	32. Letter the Thirty second

Letter the Thirty-second: From Peter, High King of Narnia to Elias, Duke of Beaversdam

**26****th**** of the month of Greenroof**

From Peter, High King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel et cetera to Elias, Duke of Beaversdam, Marquis of Silver Cross, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion et cetera, Greeting.

My Lord Duke,

I entreat you to accept my sincerest apologies on the events that marred your special evening during your last stay here. I would like to invite you back for the remaining days of the Spring Festival which was halted due to certain circumstances.

Peter

~the magnificent


	33. Letter the Thirty third

Letter the Thirty-third: A letter to Marge from Cerebella

**32****nd**** of the month of Greenroof**

Dear Marge,

Thank the Lion, the lady is finally gone! It was pretty miserable around here for a while, even more so when that lord from Choir came and began harassing the queens but they've fallen in love with each other and left! Can you believe that Margy? They deserve each other if you ask me. I'm so happy I could do a jig on the spot! The kings and queens are back to their usual jolly selves and visitors are coming to Cair Paravel again. Now that I am rid of that vile woman I am taking care of the Lady Alice who is a long time friend of the two queens. She's a beautiful woman and a half Dyrad just like me. The Duke of Beaversdam is quite taken with her, and she with him. He is so sensitive around her, more so than he normally is, and she colors up whenever he does something kind for her but they get along like old friends. I think they are planning to travel west together when she decides to return to her native woods. It's nearly dinnertime so I'll end my letter here. Give my love to the others.

Cella

P.S. The Archenlanders are arriving next week and preparations have already begun so I don't think I will be able to visit home this sixth day.


	34. Letter the Thirty fourth

Letter the Thirty-fourth: A note from Peter to his siblings

**Same Day**

What a month it has been! Fancy going down to the beach for a picnic?

Peter


	35. Letter the Thirty fifth

Letter the Thirty-fifth: An answer from Edmund

**Same Day**

With a good will, Sire. I've haven't felt so happy and carefree in a whole month.

And while we are there perhaps we can decide on what you owe me for coming up with the brilliant idea of locking the dear lady and lord in the north tower together?

Edmund


	36. Letter the Thirty sixth

Letter the Thirty-sixth: Kenworth to his sister Daphne

**1****st**** of the month of Greenwood **

Dear Sister,

Since my wife left my manor has been out of sorts. The servants won't mind me and the cook is lazy and insolent. You've been ignoring my letters since you married and found happiness. Meanwhile, your poor brother has been struggling alone without a single soul to care for him. Won't you and your husband come live with me for a while? I desperately need someone to manage my household and who better than my beloved sister? Do respond this time, Daphne, I beg of you.

Your brother,

Kenworth

**_-Fin_**

* * *

_AN: Finally, after two years this fic is finished! Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review. It was your support that encouraged me to pick up the pen again and finish this. In the future I will be more responsible and not post chapters to stories I haven't finished writing._

___ If you've read until here please review and leave a few words telling me what you thought because it truly makes my day and motivates me to write more and improve myself._

_Current works:_

_Peter's response to Edmund's "Don't ask of me" (Working title: Thank You)_

_Being Brothers. I think this story will be a lot more different than I originally intended but hopefully it will be the better of it._

_Thanks for reading,_

_U_

_PS Think Daphne is **really** going to move into Kenworth's manor and take care of him? I've grown rather attached to Alice and I'm glad I got her out of there. Rest assured dear Duke Kenworth going to be pretty miserable for a while. As for Guy and Daphne, well they deserve each other don't they? _


End file.
